Spiral
by XianiaKnight
Summary: It is unwise to make promises you cannot keep.


**Spiral**

_ A fun little Sword x Blade one-shot that I have been planning for a while but I finally decided to write after I accepted Eptastic Girl's contest thingy (which was like a year ago D: better late than never) . I hope that this is good but if it's not constructive comments is appreciated. Flames on the other hand will be used to attract chinchillas._

\\/

Funny thing love is it has the habit of sneaking up on people in the oddest of places and with the people you least expect. I swore to myself when I was young that I would never love, I spent all of my childhood being hurt by those I thought I loved.

Never love, don't do it to yourself, all you will get is pain. I spent all of my time trying to not get hurt that I ended up screwing myself over. That's how it was for me, don't love all it will bring is pain.

Then everything changed the day that I meet my other half. The one who had felt the same pain I had. We had promised that we would just be friends, nothing more, nothing less. I broke the promise that I had made to him, I feel in love. I spent the first few years denying it, for how could I tell him.

\\/

It took a near death experience with one of the king's demon beasts for me to come clean, because I had honestly never been so scared of losing someone in my entire life. He had almost died in my hands and I had just blurted it out because I was so scared he was going to die without ever knowing that I abandoned my reason and just told him.

When he finally woke up in a week later the first thing he had asked me was if what I said was true. I lied and told him it was just a dream and he believed me. Never questioned me once on the matter afterwards and I never wanted to bring it up again.

\\/

He began to date Fumu almost a year later. I really couldn't blame him, she had grown up into a beautiful young lady and I could see the happiness that he felt around her whenever they walked by.

It ate me alive. There was the man I had fallen hopelessly in love with kissing, hugging, loving someone else right in front of me. He still talked to me all the time, told me how they could be happy together forever and I just smiled and congratulated him and then would silently cry myself to sleep at night.

I never told him how much his happiness hurt me because we had promised we would never fall for each other and I planned to never break that promise, even if it broke me.

\\/

The two of them fell apart one week before their anniversary. For once it was Sword crying himself to sleep at night because she had broken some part of his spirit in the final fight they had. I took several week but he finally told me what she had said; she had told him he was a useless broken fool who was just going to drag him down in life.

Two weeks later I found the ring in our shared room, the one he was going to marry her with on the night she had shattered his trust and love. He cried over her for months.

I never hated someone so much in my entire life. No one had the right to bash and ruin a person as much a Fumu ruined Sword. It was cruel and senseless of her and to this day I don't believe I will find a place in my heart to forgive her.

When she moved off planet I celebrated.

\\/

For the next two years he dated several other girls who always said the same thing, that he was useless and broken and every time it broke him more and more. He began to avoid talking to people, even me, as time progressed. No one was able to break him out of his trance.

He choose to leave the planet in the dead of night, he left a note stating that he needed space from everyone for a while.

That was the first time that I had ever felt completely alone.

\\/

He returned almost 7 years later with a daughter of 4 months. He told everyone that he had meet a nice girl who he had wanted to raise a family with but after giving birth to their daughter she had left him like everyone else. He told us that this was the closes thing he had to a home and that it seemed like a good place to raise her.

He told Meta Knight in private that he had given up the hope of ever finding love as no one ever stayed with him. I fled the room after those words so I never heard Meta Knight's response.

"You are a blind fool if you think no one has ever stayed with you."

\\/

Years passed and Axe grew into a wonderful young lady. She adopted me as a sort of mother figure, something I never protested. By that point I had given up crying at night and had accepted the fact that Sword would never love me. I smiled and laughed but my laughs were empty and my smile never reached my eyes.

Sword had begun to open up to me once more. He told me about the places he visited and the things he had learned. One night he asked me what I had learned throughout my times alone and I told him that I learned to never make a promise that I couldn't keep.

He had looked at me strangely and asked me to clarify what that meant and my emotional dam broke. I told him everything, how I had come to love him, how his dates killed me inside and what leaving him leaving had done to me.

He cried too. He told me that he had fallen for me as well and had been too afraid of losing our friendship to ever tell me. He told me about that time all those years ago when I had held his head and confessed to him as he lay bleeding that I loved him. How my denial had led to him attempting to find someone else as he figured that I never truly cared for him.

To this day I couldn't tell you how long we cried in each other's arms and apologized for deeds long since passed. We hugged and cried and kissed until we fell asleep on the floor in my room.

We are not perfect. Both of us are damaged and broken but somehow we have found a binding force for all of the lose fragments of our souls and both of us will be damned before we will let each other go again.

\\/

_This was supposed to be a short fluffy one shot but no, Kitera just had to "help" inspire me and now this is all depressing and crap. Meh whatever I needed to finish this and she did help me so I ca't be too mad. So here it is the supposed to but is now all depressing/ bitter-sweet Sword and Blade story. _

_*Done*_


End file.
